


You're Cold ((OLD))

by LynxCore



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynxCore/pseuds/LynxCore
Summary: Sex is Steve and Bucky's favorite past time, it creates a world where only the two of them matter. But because of Bucky's past with Hyrda and his trama, it makes things like sex hard for them.Luckily, Steve is patient and understanding, willing to help Bucky through it.In which Bucky wakes Steve up accidentally with the coldness of his metal arm and they go at it.





	You're Cold ((OLD))

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a bad summary? I'm not really good with those Im sorry.
> 
> It's super late and I'm so tired and sleep deprived but i wanted to post this so here you are.
> 
> It's so shitty im so sorry.
> 
> I apologise for any spelling or grammer mistakes as I did not proof read this.

Bucky turned around, eyes meeting the back of Steve's head. It was late at night, the only thing lighting the room was the moonlight through the open blinds. He shifted a bit, shuffling over to Steve. Hesitenly, he wrapped his metal arm around Steve's bare waist. 

"No, Bucky, it's cold.'' He grumbled tiredly. Bucky knew Steve didn't really mean it, but it still kind of made him self-conscious of it.

Curling into Steve's side and nuzzling his face into the nape of Steve's neck he mumbled, "You've been frozen before, this should be fine." This in turn caused Steve to laugh softly and he moved to turn around, pulling Bucky closer and interwining their legs.

"Jesus, your whole body is cold." Steve pointed out, pulling his head away from Bucky's neck to look at his face, hands lingering on Bucky's chest.

The latter let out a little huff of a laugh. "I'm called the Winter Solider what did you expect." He pulled him closer, their chests brushing. "Now stop complaining and cuddled me."

Steve grinned, drapping his arms around his waist again and nuzzling back into the nape of his neck. 

They laid in eachothers arms for a comfortable slience. Either Steve was running his hand down his back or playing with his hair, Bucky running delicate fingers up and down his toned arms, humming softly. 

That was until Steve pulled back to press a kiss to his lips, Bucky kissing back until Steve got more vigours. 

He swung a leg over Bucky's waist and sat back on top of him, hands resting on his chest. Bucky could tell just by the look in his eyes this would end with Steve cuddling a well fucked out Bucky, whispering gently praises, softly playing with his hair as they both drifted off to sleep. 

It didn't take much for sex to start with them, a kiss most of the times was all it took. This was mostly because of all the lost time they had missed together, the need for having each close and relishing in the time they have together, never knowing when they'll have this time again or if they'll be taken away from one another again.

Sex was an extremely trusting thing but it was mentally taxing on Bucky. He loved it but the amount of vulnerability scared him. He knew Steve would never hurt him, Steve would stop everything for Bucky. It was what Hydra did that made him like this, think like this.

It was getting better, however. It seemed everytime they did he got better with trusting and embracing the vulnerability. Steve was gentle, going at Bucky's pace and never rushing him. The amount of care and love he had for him fought out all the bad thoughts Bucky has, at least just for a short while.

Steve leaned down, placing his hands to either side of Bucky's shoulders and began kissing him deeply. Bucky kissed back, becoming more eager. He shifted them so that Bucky's legs where wrapped around his waist and his clothed ass was placed flushed with his clothed dick. Steve's legs folded under him, arms pinning Bucky's above his head.

This type of position really messed with Bucky's head in the beginning. In the beginning when they had first tired to go at it he had an extreme panic attack and they stopped immediately. It got better over time as Steve slowly but surely healed each emotion and physical scaring Bucky had had. 

Bucky moaned into Steve's mouth as he began rolling his hips to get more friction. This caused Bucky to spread his legs a bit so it was like they where fucking through their clothes as Steve began to grind their hips together. 

He threw his head back, the smallest bit a friction was destroying him. It felt so good but it wasn't enough. "Steve...."His voice was low and breathy. 

Steve gave one last roll of his hips. "Ready already Bucky?" He wanted to be sure he was feeling completely comfortable before he did anything. 

Bucky nodded with a low pinched down whine. The blonde wrapped around Bucky's waist, pulling him up in his lap. This was his favorite position, mostly because the weight of having him in his lap felt nice and he could hold onto him better.

His thighs staddled his waist, hands resting on his shoulders. Steve leaned forward, going for Bucky's throat, to press kisses and soft love bites. 

His lips ghosted over his Adam Apple and he could feel Bucky tense up, his throat closing. "It's alright, sweetheart. I'm not going to hurt you." Steve whispered reassuringly in his ear. His throat soon relaxed and he let Steve come closer.

Carefully and diligently he placed kisses down his throat to his collar bone and then back up to his jawline. Bucky made a low happy rumble in his throat, rolling his hips. The feeling was amazing but anyone close to his throat scared Bucky. Steve was an exception, he just needed a little reinsurance. 

Steve dipped his fingers into his sweatpants, pulling them down a bit, slowly and hesitenly. Bucky moves his hips up. "Steve..."His voice was begging now, begging for something. 

"I got you baby." He murmured reassuringly. Bucky lifted his hips up to let Steve pull his sweatpants down, boxers following not long after. His prick sprung free, percum pooling on the tip. 

Steve lays Bucky down on the bed, leaning back against the headboard. He shuffles down on his stomach and gets inbetween his legs. Bucky wrapped them around his head, the heels of his feet resting on Steve's back.

He leans his neck down and applies on small kitten lick to the slit, causing Bucky to moan out, hands finding their way in Steve's hair. He kisses the tip softly, licking up and down the shaft. He fought not to buck up in his mouth, biting the back of his hand as to not be so loud because he was sure right now he'd be moaning his brains out.

Steve was quick to take him into his mouth, tongue on the underside of his dick as he moved to take more into his mouth. Bucky bit his lip, a whine ripping his way through his throat.

Steve countined bobbing his head, sucking when he got to the tip, licking over it and then went back down. He pulled off after a while with a loud wet pop causing Bucky to begin moaning, bucking his hips up with little desperate huffs and pleas.

Steve whiped the spittle on his mouth with the back on his hand before leaning down to swallow the rest of Bucky's pleas. "Relax, daring. I've got you.'' He mumbleds against his lips as he pulls away. Bucky whines but it dies low in his throat as Steve begins to take off the rest of his own clothes, leaving both the men completely bare.He doesn't move back over to Bucky, instead he gets off the bed and digs through their vainty for the lube. Because of how offten they did have sex it didn't take him long. The bottle was small and already half finshed because of how much they use it.

He moves over to Bucky, finally. Bucky's chest is rising and falling rapidly, waiting for him. Steve kisses his neck, hands running down his waist to calm him. He knew why he began to panic and felt bad to be the cause of it, he left Bucky partially alone in such a vulnerable state.

"Do you want to countine, babe?" He asks as he sits back on his haunches, hand on his cheek, rubbing his thumb over his cheek bone in a comforting manner.

Bucky nods after a while. "Yeah, yes, I'm sorry." He rambles, feeling guilty that Steve showed so much concern. He felt that he shouldn't have been freaking out, that it was dumb because he could see Steve, he knew what he was doing.

He brushed off the feelings, leaving them long forgotten as he heard Steve uncap the lube, getting a good amount on his fingers. Pulling up his legs gently he locked eyes with Bucky before he move. 

Bucky nodded, spreading his legs farther. With his free hand he draws nonsensical patterns into his thigh to comfort him, to let him know he was right there before pushing a finger instead Bucky.

Bucky grips the sheets and hides his face into his arm, blushing as his body went wild. 

This countined for a bit, Steve idly dragging his finger in and out of Bucky until he added a second one, slowly beginning to sizzor him open. 

Bucky's back arches and he begs for Steve to just fuck him already, make him forget, make him feel good, but Steve doesn't comply. He makes sure Bucky is well prepped first, ending up sizzoring him open for 10 whole mintues before pulled his fingers out, much to the desperate man beneath him dismay.

"Baby, I got you." He murmurs as he kisses all over his cheek, down to his collar bone and up again. "Relax, sweetheart." He pulls away to coat his hand in lube to prepare his length, making sure Bucky could still feel his presence.

He pumped his length a good few times, getting it well coated and prepped before slipping inbetween Bucky's legs. The man beneath him wrapped his legs around his waist, Steve interwining their hands and placing them to their sides, making sure to completely incage Bucky with his body to easy his tense muscles. 

Steve leaned down, catching his lips in an eager kiss as he slowly pushes his tip into Bucky. "Nngggh-"A strangled noise made its way into Bucky's throat as he pushed back to push Steve into him farther. 

Steve entered him inch by inch, slowly driving Bucky insane with want and need. It was slow and took a while but soon Steve bottomed out with a low gravely moan. 

Bucky gave a roll of his hips, signaling Steve to move. Steve began thrusting slowly into him, hips moving inturn with Bucky's like a well coordinated dance. 

Bucky lets out choked moans as Steve thrusts into him, making all the bad touches, bad feelings almost disappear completely.

"O-Ok you can move faster." He mutters through half lidded eyes. Steve whimpers, sliding their lips lazily together as he thrusts into him, hips picking up their pace.

As much as they did have sex, neither one of them lasted long. Both felt just as close to their sweet finish as the other as their lips slid together, tongues pushing against eachother, his meeting hips each time he thrusted into him.

As soon as Steve hit his prostate Bucky was a goner. "F-fuck, Steve right there, fuck, please." He blabbed on as Steve did so, shifted his hips to hit his sweet spot over and over. Bucky came with Steve's name on his tongue not soon after, hands practically ripping at the sheets. 

Steve closed his eyes, snapping his hips into him a couple more times before finally his orgasm hit him, making both see stars.

After their panting had died down Steve pulled out, both of them moaning softly. 

Almost instantly Steve had arms wrapped around him, pulling him close as Bucky leaned tiredly against him. The mess they'd made didn't bother either of them, both to tired and love-struck to care.

Steve began to play with Bucky's hair as Bucky closed his eyes, the last thing he heard was Steve's quiet praises and repeated 'I love you's'. His mind drifted to a peaceful place as they both dozed off lovingly in eachothers arms, the outside world completely falling away.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh sorry this is bad. Any criticism is greatly appreciated! I'll probably spruce this up a bit more in the morning, thank you for reading!


End file.
